Vengeance
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: After a long night at a bar, Logan stumbles upon what looks like an abandoned baby. Everything isn't what it seems when he finds out where the child came from. Chapter 7: Closure. R
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

Disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Any other characters in this fic belong to me, and if you have a problem with that...too...damn...bad.  
A/N: This isn't my usual short Logan/Jean at all, it's actually a more gritty short story than I normally write. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, and any constructive comments are welcome.  
---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
A baseball game played overhead on the t.v., unnoticed by the few patrons of the dingy bar that were either passed out drunk or getting there. All that is, except for Logan, who's healing factor made it nearly impossible for him to get intoxicated.  
  
Finally deciding the company in the place was less than amusing, he got off his stool and tossed a ten on the bar. The gruff looking bartender nodded at him and continued cleaning off shot glasses as Logan walked out.  
  
It was pretty late out, (or early, depending on how you look at it) at 4:45 a.m. The air was think with moisture and the dull grey rain clouds that hovered overhead. Logan took in a deep breath through his nostrils, filling his senses with smells like rain, old cigar smoke, liquor, salt, and ...blood? Wait, that wasn't right. Something was definetly wrong here.  
  
Logan listened to the seemingly quiet morning, closing his eyes to take everything in. His sensitive hearing picked up something like a whimper or crying, mixed in with screaming? This wasn't normal screaming, he realized. It was the wail of a small child.  
  
Logan followed the sound to an alleyway beside a dumpster where he met the youngster face to face (well, in a manner of speaking). The child was 2-3 years old, he guessed, not really having much experience with babies himself. It was a little girl, with curly brown locks, wearing nothing but pink pajamas with the feet sewn in the bottom, covered in blood?!  
  
Logan ran over to the screaming babe, kneeling down and inspecting her for wounds as the child wailed, tears streaming down her already tear soaked face. He found no sign of injury on the child, the blood wasn't hers. It stained the feet of the pajamas as if she had been walking in it. Logan thought to bring the child to the authorities, but looking at the kid more closely, that probably wouldn't have been the best thing to do.  
  
The little girl's eyes were slit like a cat's would be, only instead of a bright yellow or golden brown, they were blue like a new born kitten's. Besides that, she had long pointed ears and tiny, cat-like claws. She was obviously a mutant, but at such a young age? Probably born that way.  
  
Looking past the girl, Logan saw a trail of footprints marked in the blood. If he could follow them, he could discover what happened and maybe find the child's parents. But maybe it was already too late for them. Despite Logan's itching curiosity to know what happened, he knew the child had to come first.  
  
Logan scooped the little girl up in his arms, making sure no one was around, and tucked her into the inside of his jacket. She screamed, crying and clawing at him with needle sharp claws that cut through his shirt and broke the skin. Logan winced and tried humming softly to make her stop crying. "Shhh...c'mon kid, calm down. I ain't gonna hurt'cha." He soothed.  
  
When Logan reached his motorcycle, he straddled the bike slowly, noticing the little girl had stopped struggling. He started up the bike, zipping his jacket halfway for a makeshift baby carrier. "Guess we'll jus' hafta make do with what we got, huh kiddo?" Logan rode off, driving carefully, en route to the x-mansion. "Cyke's prob'ly gonna lecture me on child safety fer this one." He grumbled to himself, somewhat amused at the thought of Scott freaking out seeing a baby in the arms of the Wolverine.  
  
At just about every stop sign and street light, Logan would check the sleeping child to sure she was alright. A funny thought occured to him as it seemed that the low rumble of the motorcycle was keeping her asleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean had been sleeping soundly, that is, until the rumble of a motorcycle and the sound of a the large door down in the foyer opening, had woken her from that peaceful slumber.  
  
She angrily got out of bed, looking at the clock on the nightstand that read at a blindingly early 5:15 a.m. She sighed, reaching out toward the mind of the one who had just entered the mansion at such an ungodly hour. Jean had expected it to be one of the students sneaking back in from a late night of partying at the local clubs. An act that was prohibited here at the school since the curfew for the older students was eleven o'clock.  
  
The mind she had discovered was one whom she somewhat expected, and also didn't. Jean knew that Logan had gone out earlier, but thought he'd returned much sooner. Well atleast, that's what Rogue had told her. The girl was probably just covering for him. Jean knew better than anyone how sweet Rogue was on Logan ever since he'd saved her back at the statue of liberty months ago.  
  
When she threw on a robe and headed quietly out of her bedroom door, Jean immediately knew something was going on. She sensed great tension from Logan's mind, although it was fairly unreadable at the moment. She quickened her pace and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Logan was standing at the bottom of the steps, huddling something inside his jacket close to his chest. His hands and jacket were almost dripping with a thick dark liquid, and as Jean got closer, she realized it was blood. "Logan..." She breathed out, not sure if he was able, or going to answer her.  
  
Logan held the bundle in his arms closer. "Shh.." He whispered to Jean as calmly as he could.  
  
Jean gave him an odd look, quirking an eyebrow at the buldge under his jacket. "What?" She asked back quietly, wanting to know why she had to whisper.  
  
Logan gently unzipped his jacket part way, revealing the child in his arms. "Don't wake her."   
  
Jean's eyes widened at the baby girl that Logan was carrying, more gently than she could ever have imagined the man capable of. "Is she?..Is that her blood?" She was in fear for the child, but Jean thought that if the baby were in any immediate danger, Logan would have been acting more frantically.  
  
He shook his head. "She was walkin' through it. It's all over her pajamas. I think....I think this kid was there when a murder took place."  
  
Jean let out a surprised gasp of a breath. She moved closer to Logan, gently moving his jacket to inspect the child. "Her parents?"  
  
Logan shrugged slightly. "I dunno. I was gonna go follow the footprints the kid left behind, but..." He gestured toward the sleeping girl. "I figured this was the only safe place I could take her."  
  
Jean also noticed the obvious mutations on the baby. She bit her lower lip as the baby began to stir when she tried prying her from Logan's arms. Jean looked at him, eyes serious and ordering. "You'll have to come with her Logan." She cocked a head toward the elevator. "Come on, let's get her to the med-lab."  
  
Logan sighed. All he really felt like doing was either going after the murderer and checking the crime scene, or flopping down on his bed to get some sleep. Although this was unlike him, Logan had feelings for Jean and he felt obligated to protect the child now, so he dutifully obeyed, walking slowly toward the elevator.  
  
---------------  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: The Living Dead Man

A/N: I just wanna say thanks to anonymous, my first and only reviewer. This is what gets me to keep on writing. Thanks alot.   
---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
It was still early, and Jean hadn't expected anyone else to be up at this hour. She was thankful to be able to work in peace, althought Logan was there. Which wasn't such a bad thing in itself anway. She told Logan to slowly lay the little baby on the infirmary table so Jean could atleast clean her up some.  
  
He carefully unwrapped the sleeping child from his jacket, taking a medical blanket from Jean and covering her in that instead, then placed her on the table. Logan looked toward Jean sadly, his mouth set in a grim line. "I gotta go."  
  
Jean turned as he started toward the door. "Logan?" As he stopped mid-step and looked at her, Jean already knew what he was going to. Just the look in his eyes and his posture told her that he was heading back to the alley to find the crime scene. Although she knew this probably meant trouble, Jean also knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. "Just..try not to kill anybody okay?"  
  
A ghost of a smile spread across Logan's features.  
  
"You better call if you need any help." Jean tapped her temple, indicating a telepathic call. "I'll keep a mind link open if you need me."   
  
Logan smiled and slipped out the door, hoping not to run into anyone as he was leaving. Whoever it was, be it Xavier, Storm, Rogue, or Scott, they would undoubtedly wonder where he was going and start giving him the 20 questions.  
  
----------------  
  
Making his way back to the alley and parking his motorcycle at the bar, Logan began following the footsteps that seemed to be fading in the wet streets. It had started raining a little while ago, but he was still able to find the scent of blood despite the fact that the trail would be long gone in a matter of minutes.  
  
---------------  
  
The strong scent of blood had led Logan to a small house set in a seemingly quiet neighborhood where all the houses had a nice white fence, green grass, and a single car garage. The thought of the Cleaver family ran through his head as Logan stealthily snuck around to the back door.  
  
Coming upon the sliding glass door that had been visibly shattered, Logan entered cautiously, claws unsheathed and ready for action. The smell of blood was everywhere and so strong it nearly made him sick. The interior of the house, the kitchen area, looked like a masacre had taken place here.   
  
There was a body of a young man splayed across the kitchen table, his chest gaping from a monstrous wound, with his insides pouring out of the opening. The thick blood pooled around him on the table and spilled down onto the white tiled floor.  
  
As Logan neared the body for inspection, the strange thing about it was that the obviously fatal wound was not what had killed the guy. He smelled gunpowder, and his theory was proven once he discovered a bullet hole between the young man's eyes. Why would someone shoot the victim first, then tear open their guts? There really were some sick bastards running loose in this world.  
  
Logan's gaze shifted to the floor where he noticed a wide streak of blood going into the living room. Another body was cut open in the kitchen, then dragged from the scene. He followed the trail, stopping abrubtly at what caught his eye.  
  
---------------  
  
Kneeling beside a bloodied body of what appeared to be a young woman (perhaps the dead man's wife?), a strange looking man sat, oblivious to Logan who stood in the kitchen doorway, claws drawn with his arms hanging loosely by his sides.  
  
The man's skin was a charred black color, like someone who had been burned very badly. He had close cropped black hair that looked somewhat greasy, and he was tall and gangly looking, although you couldn't really tell because he was kneeling.  
  
Logan growled, which caught the man's attention. What really bothered him though, was that he hadn't gotten the man's scent, which he should have recognized amongst the dead bodies. As the man turned to face him, Logan noticed that he had strange eyes; the right one was a lively orange, and the other a dull grey. Another thing that got his attention, was a tear that streaking slowly down the man's face. "Who the hell are you bub?!"  
  
The man stood cautiously, seemingly ignoring Logan's deadly claws. "My name is Cadaver." His voice was accented in Croatian, and it was hollow sounding, and echoeing itself like there were no organs to back up the sound.  
  
Logan couldn't help but pick out the irony in the man's choice of name. Cadaver, he said, which literally meant corpse, or dead body if you will. The man before Logan did indeed look like he was dead, sounded like it too. All he could figure was that this Cadaver guy had to be a mutant, due to both his appearance and lack of scent.  
  
"Please, " Cadaver begged, wiping the tears onto the sleave of his plain grey t-shirt. "Don't hurt me, I mean no harm."  
  
Logan stared at the guy who kept his distance but didn't make any sudden movements. "What are you doing here? These people were murdered, did you kill them?!" He snarled bitterly. He was determined to find the person responcible for this slaughtering, and by the scents of these bodies, he was sure they were the little girl's parents.  
  
"NO!" Cadaver yelled back vehemently. His strange echoey voice packed with more emotion than Logan could have thought the slim man capable of.   
  
Logan sighed, sheathing his claws and allowing the man to explain. "So, what're ya doing here?"  
  
Cadaver sighed, slipping his pitch black hands into the pockets of his faded jeans. "I protected them, or atleast...I tried." He was visibly sadened, gaining some trustworthy sympathy from Logan.   
"You're a mutant." He stated it as an obvious fact, maybe expecting Cadaver to explain what he could do or something.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I...I've been like this.." He gestured toward his ghostly appearance. "..ever since I 'died'." Cadaver made quoting motions with his fingers.  
  
Logan quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused. He allowed the man to continue, letting his guard down slighty as he started to believe the guy.  
  
Cadaver sighed heavily. "Please, don't make me explain. Ever since...the accident..I couldn't remember what happened to me. My memories...they started fading..like I really was dead. I think...I think I am....dead that is, somewhat. Well, my mutation makes it seem as though I am." He shrugged, as if just trying to explain what had happened was making him tired.  
  
Logan could relate. "Alright, now about 'protecting' these people?"  
  
"Well, I had no where else to go, and since I could make it so they couldn't see me, I stayed here with the family, watching over them. I think this is where I used to live, but I don't know if they are my family or not." Cadaver frowned. "I left last night around six o'clock, sometimes I just wander around, and when I got back....a few minutes ago I...I found them like this."  
  
Logan sighed, brushing a hand raggedly over his face. "Ahright, I can understand why ya didn't call the cops..."  
  
Cadaver looked up. "I was going to, then leave but..."  
  
Logan moved closer, no longer considering this guy a threat. "But what?"  
  
"Rosie, she's missing." He saddened again, trying to look away from the bodies although, strangely it didn't bother him that much. Maybe because he'd seen alot of death, or because he thought himself dead.  
  
Logan's brows furrowed. He had an idea who this "Rosie" was, but wanted the man to say it. This would make his story more believable. "Who's Rosie?"  
  
"It's their little girl, she's only 3. I was so worried that whoever...whoever did this, had killed her." Cadaver paused, regaining his composure. "Then I saw the footprints leading out the door. I tried following them outside, but the rain had washed them away." He bowed his head down in defeat.  
  
Logan felt now was a good time to tell him about the baby. "Hey uh, Cadaver...I found your 'Rosie'."  
  
The man's eyes brightened, even his dull grey eye seemed to sparkle with hope. "Is she, is she alright?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. I took 'er ta some friends of mine so they could take care of her. It's a school fer mutants, they'll take good care of the kid until we know better what ta do with 'er."  
  
"Can I see her?" Cadaver inched toward the door anxiously.  
  
Logan sighed, sheathing his claws. He cocked ahead toward the door and turned to leave. "Yeah, ahright. Come with me."  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: I Can See Through You

A/N: Thank you all my chapter 2 reviewers! I'm glad some people like this fic. ::grins::  
  
---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
As they both slowly entered the mansion, Logan glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 6:30, which meant that the adults were probably already up, along with a few early risers. He cast a glance at Cadaver, who was looking all around uneasily. Logan blinked a few times, thinking that he was seeing things. It looked like the man was..fading?  
  
"Hey, yer...uh.." Logan didn't know quite what to say, so he just pointed at the man.  
  
Cadaver held his hands up infront of his face, then looked over his body. He turned back to Logan, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, sorry...it's kind of a habit when I'm in places with other people I don't know. They'd normally be too frightened by my appearance." He stood silently for a few seconds and turned completely transparent. "See?"  
  
Logan did nothing but stare at..well...nothing. The guy was invisible.  
  
Suddenly Cadaver's form started coming back in ghostly fases, like a person would look like coming out of a thick fog. Then he was completely whole again, the charcoal color returning to his skin.  
  
"Ya don't gotta do that here Cadaver. We're all mutants, like I told ya."  
  
Cadaver sighed, eyes directed at the floor. "Yes, I'll have to keep reminding myself of that. It's just...strange, actually coming in contact with another human being. Real contact. Being able to talk to them, they talk back, you know."  
  
Logan nodded, then gestured toward the stairs. "C'mon, Rosie's up in the med lab."  
  
Cadaver followed, watching wearily as he kept in step with the gruff Canadian, not realizing that he was inadvertantly becoming transparent again.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean was working quietly in the med lab when Logan walked in. She had just finished giving the baby a check-up and a bath, then she put her in a new set of clothes. Luckily, some of the younger students had some old clothes that would suit for baby clothes at the moment. Jean cast her gaze at the door, looking at Logan. She smiled, a somewhat confused look on her face. "Logan, I didn't expect you to be back so soon."  
  
He sighed, looking at the gurgling baby in Jean's arms. Just how she looked holding the kid, he could tell some day she would make a great mother. "I followed the footprints. The blood belongs ta Rosie's parents. They were both shot and cut up pretty good."  
  
Jean's eyebrows furrowed and she quirked a sly smile. "'Rosie' Logan? You named her?"  
  
He shook his head with a snort. "No. That's her name. I uh...sorta ran inta someone who knows her folks. He lived with 'em. He's also a mutant, like us, and the kid."  
  
Jean seemed to look past Logan, in search for the person he was talking about like she expected him to be right there. "So where is this guy?"  
  
Logan turned around in the doorway, noticing Cadaver wasn't there. Well...maybe he *was* there, but there was no way of telling. "Hey, Cadaver, make yerself seen."  
  
Jean faced the doorway behind Logan where a man suddenly appeared. A dead looking man. Her eyes widened and Logan figured that she caught the irony in the guy's name. "Oh, hello...Cadaver is it?"  
  
He nodded, feeling a bit embarassed that he had become invisible like that again. "I'm sorry...I just.." Cadaver looked longingly at Rosie. "I'm glad she seems to be in good hands."  
  
Jean smiled, somewhat taken aback by the eerie sound that carried whenever Cadaver spoke. Logan didn't seem bothered by it, he had gotten used to it already and didn't really notice anymore. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Cadaver shook his head, none too quickly. "No..I-I can't."  
  
Jean's brows furrowed and she shifted the baby in her arms. "Why not? It's alright, she's fine."  
  
Logan watched the man's posture as he seemed to shrink a few inches when his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I uh.." He began to respond. "..I cannot lay hand on the innocent, but they are the only ones who can see me in my...invisible form. I think it's a part of my mutation."  
  
Logan scratched his chin, leaning against the infirmary's door frame. "Innocent? Like just babies ya mean?"  
  
He nodded, smiling half heartedly. "Strange huh? It only works with children before the age of five. I discovered that...I've done a few experiments to test my theories." He shrugged, smiling at Rosie when she reached out from Jean's arms towards him.  
  
Jean bit her lip a frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Cadaver, I didn't know."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay."  
  
Logan crossed his arms over his chest and looked from Cadaver to the baby and back again. "What happens if you do touch 'em?"  
  
Cadaver shook his head. "I can't. It's like there's a shield around them that blocks me."  
  
Jean nodded. "Hm..that's interesting. Would you mind if I ran a few quick medical experiments on you?"  
  
He shrugged, noticing Logan's slight shudder at the mention of 'medical experiments'. "Sure, why not. What about..finding Rosie's parent's murderer?"  
  
Logan grunted, standing straight up and moving away from the door frame. "I'll be takin' care o' that bub." He smiled, showing off a pair of sharp canines.  
  
Cadaver was eager to help in any way that he could. After all, he wasn't sure if they were his family or not, but he has been with them long enough. "What if you need me for anything? You know, suspects or something. I could point out someone who's been hanging around Rosie's parents maybe."  
  
"Has anyone strange been hangin' 'round the kid's folks?" Logan gave a sarcastic smile, he already knew that answer.   
  
Cadaver cast his gaze to the floor. "No...but-"  
  
Jean gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Logan can handle this. If he needs you for anything he'll call. Right Logan?" She turned to glare at him sternly so he acknowledged her seriousness.  
  
Logan sighed. "Yeah, I'll call." He grumbled, then walked out the infirmary door with a quick wink at Jean that he knew she caught.  
  
--------------- 


	4. Chapter 4: Bum a light bub?

---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
By the time Logan had returned to the murder scene, it looked like all of New York's finest were out on the front lawn and surrounding the neighborhood. "Great, can't go back in now." Logan grumbled to himself. Following a gut feeling, he turned his Harley around and started back for the bar. 'What would a physchopathic killer do after knockin' out a few people? Go t'the nearest bar and get drunk would be my guess.'   
  
---------------  
  
In the med lab, Jean had already ran a few tests on their strange new guest. He had been very cooperative, to her surprise, and remained relatively silent. Jean had already informed the Professor on the situation at hand, and he had briefed the other X-Men and older students. This way she wouldn't have to worry about nosy people poking their heads in the med lab to check out the new stranger.  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow while she was using the stethescope to check Cadaver's heartbeat.  
  
He caught her look of confusion and let out a small laugh. "I know what you are confused about just by the look on your face." He smiled.  
  
Jean removed the medical instrument and let it hang on her neck. "You don't have a heartbeat."  
  
"I know. But the funny thing is that I'm alive yes?"  
  
Jean stared into Cadaver's orange and grey eyes. This guy had a strange sense of humor. "Not funny, just...unexpected."  
  
He shrugged. "I do bleed though...and I suppose I have internal organs...although I do not quite know how they would work without a heartbeat....or how I can have pumping blood without a heartbeat also."  
  
Jean's eyes widened. "That is strange I suppose. But you never can tell with mutants huh?" She recieved a smile from Cadaver and decided that sort of testing wasn't going to do much good now. "But you do bleed?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, but it's not red like it should be, it's black."  
  
"Hmmm..." Jean thought for a moment. "Mind if I do a blood test?"  
  
Cadaver held out his arm. "Go right ahead."  
  
Just then Rogue had popped into the room. She and some of the older students were taking care of Rosie for a little while. "Hey Jean."  
  
She turned around to face the teenager. "What is it Rogue?"  
  
Rogue smiled politely at the strange looking man sitting on the medical table. She had been told about him, but hadn't seen his appearance yet. "Um..Rosie just woke up from her nap, do you want us to feed her or something?"  
  
Jean bit her lip for a second in thought, then turned to Cadaver. "Does she usually eat right after her nap?"  
  
"Yes, she usually has some macaroni or some chicken nuggets. Rosie really likes chicken." After a pause, he smiled at Rogue. "She likes you, I can tell."  
  
Rogue returned the gesture. "Ahlright, I'll feed her." She waved at Jean and hurried out of the med lab.  
  
---------------  
  
The bar smelled of smoke and sweat and a lot of liquor already, and it was still early in the morning. This was definetly the type of place that alcoholics would go this early in the day.   
  
Logan rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath as he stepped over to the bar and took a seat near a man that looked like he'd seen better days. He ordered for some whisky so not to look too suspicious, and kept an eye on the man beside him.  
  
The guy was on Logan's suspect list the minute he saw him. He wore a dirty brown mesh trucker's hat, a white t-shirt that was no longer white with too many liquor, sweat, and ash stains, and he had a beard that was a few days old. Logan wanted to leap out of his stool at the man once he smelled the blood. It was a familiar blood scent, it was the blood he smelled in Rosie's house, her parents.  
  
Taking a closer look at the guy, Logan could see the dried blood caked beneath the man's fingernails, and he smelled the gun powder on him. He grunted, looking at the t.v. screen overhead, then switching back to the suspect.  
  
The man glanced sideways at Logan, giving him a dirty look. "What's yore problem Mac?"  
  
Logan shook his head, watching the man pull out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one for himself with a shaky hand. He pulled a cigar from his jacket pocket and popped it into his mouth. "Mind if I bum a light bub?"  
  
The man let out a short chuckle, but Logan could smell the nervousness wafting off him like bacon on a grill. "Hmph, sure Mac, here ya go." He held out the lighter, flicking a flame to Logan's cigar.  
  
He nodded, pulling back after his stogie was lit, and leaned against the bar, finishing off his whiskey. "Thanks." All Logan really wanted to do at that moment was rip the bastard's throat out, after being sure he was the killer. But for Cadaver and Rosie's sake, and a little for his own, he needed to find out why.  
  
Suddenly the man threw some money on the bar, left his cigarette in an ash tray and walked out of the door.  
  
Logan waited about 2 seconds, payed the bartender, and did the same, regretably leaving his unfinished cigar.  
  
---------------  
  
"Do you think Logan found the murderer by now?" Cadaver asked Jean, taking a seat in the kitchen.  
  
Jean smiled at him comfortingly. "I'm not sure, knowing Logan...well, let's just say he's got a knack for tracking." She started toward the refridgerator and took out some coldcuts. "You must be starved, would you like a sandwich?"  
  
Cadaver laughed, half smiling. "Actually, I don't need to eat in order to survive, but I like too. A sandwich sound's nice."  
  
'This guy's just one giant puzzle isn't he? Somewhat like Logan.' Jean let out a laugh of her own and began making a supersize sandwich that Cadaver could enjoy.  
  
---------------  
  
In the rec room, Rogue, Bobby, and John were keeping Rosie occupied by setting her infront of the t.v. to watch cartoons.  
  
"So, do you think she's got any other powers, or will get any when she's older, besides the obvious?" John asked, casually leaning back on the couch and flicking his Zippo lighter.  
  
Rogue shrugged, lightly bouncing the 3 year old on her lap as she giggled to the cartoon music on t.v. "I dunno, mebbe." She shifted the child on her lap, careful not to make any skin contact.  
  
John smirked, making the flame on the lighter get bigger and turn into a teddy bear. "Maybe she'll become a little flame thrower."  
  
Rosie pointed to the flame and smiled at the shape of the bear that it took. "Teddy!" She cried out happily.  
  
Bobby glared at Pyro, reaching out with just enough frost to extinguish the flame. "Cut it out John, you don't want the kid getting burned do you?!"  
  
John shrugged. "Sorreeee. Don't be so jealous Ice-boy." He mocked, making a face at Bobby.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Would you guys stop it? You're so immature."  
  
Bobby took his gaze away from John and looked back at the t.v. Pyro stood abrubtly and started to leave the room. "This is so bogus, you guys are no fun." He stalked out of the rec room, leaving Bobby and Rogue alone with Rosie.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Want Him to Hurt Anym...

---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
When Logan stepped out into the alley, the man he was following stopped and began lighting up another cigarette. Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the old brick building. "So, why'd ya do it?" He asked casually.  
  
The man spun around nervously, but tried to hide it. He furrowed his brows and glared at Logan. "Do what?" He spat, recognizing him from the bar.  
  
Logan shrugged, stepping away from the wall slightly. "Why'd ya kill those folks?"  
  
The dirty man's eyes widened and he stepped toward Logan, pulling a switchblade from his pocket and sticking it to his chest. "Look Mac, you jus' keep yore fuckin' mouth shut, y'here me boy?!"  
  
Logan just laughed. 'This is amusing, you think *you* can threaten me?'  
  
"You jus' keep laughin' buddy. We'll see how funny it is when yore guts are decoratin' the sidewalk!" As if to emphasize his words, maybe as a scare tactic, the man slashed the knife across Logan's chest, drawing a fair amount of blood.  
  
Logan didn't even flinch. He growled, the terror obvious in the other man's eyes as the wound healed itself. He smacked the knife out of the bastard's hand, then pinned him up against the wall with his hand on the man's throat. Logan unsheathed his claws, pressing the backs of them up against the guy's face. "Wanna see how funny it is ta have *your* guts splattered across the sidewalk bub?!?!"  
  
---------------  
  
Back at the mansion, Cadaver, Storm, and Rogue sat in the rec room watching tv. Rogue had put Rosie down for another nap before joining the other two.  
  
"Did she go right to sleep Rogue?" Cadaver asked the girl as she sat down on the opposite chair.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess she was pretty tired. Me and Bobby had her bouncin' all around earlier." Rogue smiled.  
  
"What happened with John, Rogue? I thought he was with you two." Storm asked, flipping to the news channel. Suddenly she noticed the reporter on the news was talking about the murder. She gasped, a hand covering her mouth and looked at Cadaver's saddened expression. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Ororo quickly changed the channel.  
  
Cadaver half smiled. "It's ok. I trust Logan will find the one responcible soon."  
  
The others just nodded and returned to some movie on the tv, hoping he was right. Such crimes should not go without punishment, especially such a brutal murder.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean was back in the med lab, pacing back and forth nervously. She wondered if Logan had found the murderer, or if he had already done something about it. 'What if something went wrong? What if he was hurt? Why am I worrying so much? Logan can take care of himself.'   
  
Jean considered calling Logan's communicator, hoping he took it with him, and asking how things were going with his little 'investigation'. She dismissed that, figuring if might do more trouble than good, and left the med lab to find something else to busy herself with.  
  
---------------  
  
The man held fear in his eyes as Logan kept him pinned to the wall. He finally allowed the bastard to drop to the ground, whining like a little baby.  
  
"Oh man, oh man, p-please man, c'mon, don't KILL me!" He bellowed.  
  
Logan unsheathed his claws, shaking his head in disgust. "I won't...maybe. Jus' tell me bub, why'd ya do it?!" He had to keep himself from growling, and tearing the man's head off.  
  
The guy brushed off his already dirty clothes and shakily got to his feet. "The kid, they're kid, I s-saw her. Sh-she's a filthy mutie!"  
  
Smart man that guy was. He just blatantly stated himself as a mutant hater infront of a guy who was a mutant himself, and could literally tear him limb from limb. Logan spat at the other man's feet. He squinted in the dimness of a street light and stared at the killer. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
--------------  
  
Jean found herself keeping busy, just sitting outside the mansion's grounds, sitting on a bench to overlook the basketball court. Thoughts of Logan still ran through her mind; what he was doing, if he was safe, if he'd found the murderer, if he'd done anything about it himself.  
  
"Uh, Jean?"  
  
She turned around, hearing a soft familiar voice behind her. It was Rogue. Jean smiled at the girl as she walked toward her, sitting down on the bench. "Hello Rogue."  
  
The girl bit her lip and stared at her feet.   
  
Jean furrowed her eyebrows and gently put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Rogue? Is something wrong? Have you heard from Logan?"  
  
Rogue could sense Jean's feelings towards Logan. She knew the concern she felt for him, the love...but was it the long lasting, forever type of love? Or was it just a family, or close friend sort of love. She needed to know. It wasn't because of her crush on Logan, that was pretty much over with. It was because Logan was Rogue's friend, someone she cared for very deeply, someone who protected her, and she didn't want Jean to hurt him.   
  
Rogue looked up at Jean with a smile to ease her concerns. "No. It's nothing like that, nothing's wrong. I was just-...I was just wondering...do you-? I mean-...are you and Scott-?"  
  
Jean nodded, almost with a frown. She knew, even without prying, what Rogue had been trying to say. She scratched the back of her neck absently and looked into Rogue's eyes. "I...love Scott Rogue...but I care for Logan. He...he does mean a lot to me, almost in the same way he means alot to you." Jean paused, looking for the right words.  
  
Rogue nodded. "I see the way he looks at you, when you're with Scott. He looks...hurt." Her eyes sadened and she looked at Jean, needing truth, reassurance. "I don't want him tah hurt Jean."  
  
"I know, neither do I." Jean knew she had to make a decision, Scott or Logan. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Scott was away for a few days, taking some of the students to Washington D.C. for an educational field trip. He didn't even know about Rosie or Cadaver, or even the murders yet. Did he really need to be there to witness his girlfriend's concerns for Logan?  
  
--------------- 


	6. Chapter 6: Murderers

---------------  
  
Vengeance  
  
---------------  
  
The man at Logan's feet squirmed slightly, beginning to stutter pathetically. Who could believe this guy was a cold blooded killer? Did he have someone help him or what? Maybe this was all an act  
  
.Since the dirty, pathetic quivering man hadn't answered his question, Logan asked again, this time more slowly. "Who are you?!" The venom in his voice was all too obvious, but he didn't care. For what this guy did, he should squirm and quiver so bad that he pissed his pants. He should get an ulcer from stress. Logan could only hope.  
  
The man cleared his throat, slowly backing into the alley wall that was behind him. "I-they..."  
  
"Spit it out bub, I ain't got all day, or night." He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest assertively. Suddenly Logan caught an extra scent on the man, and an unfamiliar scent behind him. The scent on the man infront of him was betrayal, and he reeked of it. Logan growled deeply from the depths of his throat. "You tryin' ta cross me?" He turned his head to the side slightly, peering out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The man infront of Logan stood his ground, gaining a frightening kind of confidence. His eyes hardened, and suddenly he didn't look so pathetic and scared anymore. He merely shook his head, taking off his dirty trucker's hat and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I wouldn't, no. But he might." The guy jerked his head toward something behind Logan.  
  
Logan immediately unsheathed his claws, but before he could turn to face the ambusher, something hard and heavy cracked him across his adamantium laced skull. He fell the ground, his head numbed from shock, then it was just throbbing pain. The healing sensation came fast and strong, so much so that he couldn't focus right.  
  
The man with the trucker's hat nodded at Logan's attacker. "'Preciate it."  
  
The other man loosened his grip on the huge mallet in his hand, dropping his arm by his side. He stepped into the light, away from the shadows. "You idiot, you never clean up right." He seemed to shake his head in disgust.  
  
This whole time, Logan had been listening. The two men conversed, completely ignoring the seemingly unconscious and dying man on the ground. They probably figured he'd gotten a crushed skull by the impact of the hit. Once he felt his head clear and his vision come back into focus, Logan leapt to his feet so fast that it startled the two men to the point where they didn't know yet what to do. He had been counting on that.  
  
Logan kicked the mallet man hard in the knee, making him fall to the ground, clutching his broken leg. The other guy made the biggest mistake possible by trying to grab the fallen mallet. Logan slashed his claws at where the man had reached, amputating his right hand from the wrist down.  
  
At first the guy didn't seem to realize what had happened until he saw the hand drop to the ground. He screamed so loud, Logan had to cover his ears, then he collapsed from the shock and lost consciousness.  
  
Logan felt absolutely no pity whatsoever for these men. They completely deserved what they got, and even though he wasn't too intent on killing them because of Jean, she never mentioned anything about maiming. He smirked to himself, bending down and gripping the mallet man's collar. Logan growled threatingly in the man's face. "So you're the bastard that murdered that poor kid's parents in cold blood!" It was more of a confirming statement than a question. "That other chump was just the clean up man."  
  
"You...catch on quick, for...a mutie." The pain in his leg was overwhelming, but he wouldn't show this guy any fear.  
  
Logan growled, he was growing impatient.  
  
"Yeah...it was me. I killed them, not that moron." The guy seethed through clenched teeth.   
  
Logan nodded, clicking something in his jacket pocket. He grinned wickedly, pulling a small tape recorder from his jacket pocket. He sort of 'borrowed' it from Rogue. Logan could now see the fear and confusion in the once stoic man's face. "Trust me." He growled deeply. "You two brain boys *won't* get away with this."  
  
---------------  
  
It was getting really late by now, and the people in the mansion that knew what was going on with Logan and the search for Rosie's parents murderer (or murderers) were all wondering what was going on.  
  
Cadaver was quietly sitting on the front steps, watching little Rosie chasing Rogue around in the dying light. Day was turning to night quickly, and Cadaver hoped that his new friend (well, he considered Logan a friend) was fairing well in his search for vengeance, or was that truth? Justice maybe? Or all three at once. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turning to look up at the person behind him, he noticed it was Jean. He smiled softly as she sat down beside him. "Hello Jean." He greeted in his thick Croatian accent.  
  
"Hi Cadaver, how are you holding up?" Jean was really worried about Logan, but she wouldn't let it show. She was also battling herself inside, with her decision between Logan and Scott. Jean still wasn't quite sure if she could choose at all.  
  
He smiled thoughtfully, running a hand through his short black hair. Cadaver sighed. "I'm fine." He looked over at Rosie and Rogue playing. "Rosie seems to be getting along well also." He paused, then gazed at Jean once more. "Have you heard from Logan?"  
  
Jean shook her head sadly, but she was way more concerned than she would let on. "No, I haven't."  
  
Cadaver tilted his head so he could see Jean's eyes. "You worry about him greatly, I can tell." He half smiled, hoping she wouldn't take offense in his frankness.  
  
Jean bit her lip and looked into the man's orange and grey eyes. "Yes, I do." She realized, but was it that obvious? Or was this strange man incredibly perceptive.  
  
Cadaver nodded, feeling a little brave at the moment that Jean hadn't gotten mad yet. "He would feel the same for you if the roles were reversed. You need to let him know that, he needs it as much as you do."  
  
"I know." Jean let out softly, after a moments pause, unsure if she'd really said it aloud or not.  
  
Cadaver and Jean both sat quietly for awhile, neither commenting on what they had said. It was better that way, and each were left to their thoughts, Jean who needed it more than Cadaver.  
  
--------------- 


	7. Chapter 7: Closure

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but thanks a bunch for all the reviews!  
  
---------------  
  
Vengeance   
  
---------------  
  
James K. Mahoney had just made Lieutenant among his fellow police officers a few days ago. He was a good guy, good at heart, fair, and a fine police officer. He had finally gotten off duty, and was planning on going to the local bar for a little promotion party his buddies were throwing. James ran a hand through his messy red hair, smiling as he reached the door. He stopped short, staring at the steps to the building. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed loudly, unbelieving in what was before him.  
  
On the steps were two men in various conditions, tied together and gagged. They both looked on the verge of unconsciousness and one of them was gripping tightly to the bloody stump where his right hand should be, seemingly so he didn't bleed to death.  
  
James turned away for a second so he didn't throw up. He shook his head, then looked at the two who appeared to be scared out of their minds. He noticed a brown bag beside the men that said; 'EVIDENCE FOR THE POLICE' in messy capital letters. James hesitantly picked up the brown bag and opened it, though protocol told him he really shouldn't do that. Inside there was a small, tape recorder sized tape, with 'ADMITTENCE TO MURDER' written on it. James stared wide-eyed at the men again, then yelled back into the building, "Everyone in there get your asses outside now! We got somethin' here!!"  
  
---------------  
  
A few hours later, Logan pulled up to the mansion on his motorcycle. After dropping off his little 'present' at the police station, he put in a few calls that would further allow him to help out Cadaver and Rosie. He parked the bike in the garage, then casually started back to the main mansion.  
  
----------------  
  
Jean had been waiting around in the rec room with Cadaver and Rogue, for Logan's return. She needed to get her head together, and keep her mind off of the worry that plagued her thoughts. It was time to make a choice...and Jean already knew what it was going to be. Suddenly she spun around, looking away from the t.v. when she heard the low rumble of a motorcycle.   
  
"Logan's back!" Rogue exclaimed happily, long before Jean got the chance. She left the foosball table and ran towards the door.  
  
Cadaver just looked over at Jean and nodded as they both stood up. Upon reaching the door, it swung open to reveal Logan standing there, hands in his pockets, looking casual as ever.  
  
"It is good to see you again my friend." Cadaver greeted Logan, stepping toward him, although he knew Logan's eyes were drifting towards Jean. "Did you...find who did it?"  
  
Logan snapped his gaze away from Jean reluctantly and looked toward Cadaver with a grim smile. "Yeah, it was two guys...I got 'em."  
  
Cadaver nodded thankfully. "This is good news. I prefer not to have any details though...this is enough for me."  
  
Jean stared at Logan, keeping back along with Rogue, who seemed to be nervously fiddling with her gloves during the moment of awkward silence. "Logan, are you alright?" Jean furrowed her brows and looked at the blood staining his shirt.  
  
He pulled his hands from his pockets, then looked down at his shirt as if noticing the blood for the first time. "Oh, yeah, it ain't mine."  
  
Jean's eyes widened. "Logan, you didn't-?"  
  
He shook his head with a slight smirk. "Nah, the police are handlin' 'em now. I got the evidence they would need ta put those jokers away fer a long time though." Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out Rogue's tape recorder. He tossed it to her with a half smile. "Here ya go kid, I hadta borrow it."  
  
Rogue caught the device as it trailed through the air. She scrunched her nose, holding it with two fingers as if it was diseased. She glared at the blood spots on the plastic. "Ew, Logan that's so gross." Rogue tossed the tape recorder back to him. "You c'n keep it."  
  
Logan chuckled slightly, stuffing the recorder back into his jacket pocket. "Thanks." He rumbled with a sly smile.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to leave with a yawn. "See you guys later, I'm beat."  
  
Cadaver kept staring at Jean, trying to get her to tell Logan how she felt, like they talked about before.  
  
Logan had a blank look on his face for a second, then shook his head. "Hey, Cadaver,"  
  
"Hm?" He looked over at the man.  
  
"I got some good news fer you an' Rosie." Logan saw the curious look in Cadaver's eyes and smiled. "I got a hold of the kid's aunt. She's a mutant too, it turns out. She said she'd love ta take care o' little Rosie, an' that you could stay with 'er too." He smiled when he saw the pleased and surprised expression on the ghost-like man's face.  
  
Jean smiled happily, patting Cadaver on the shoulder. "This is wonderful, isn't it?"  
  
Cadaver was almost speechless. "Yes, of course...I can't believe I didn't know Rosie had an aunt." He shrugged, a huge grin on his face. He looked over at Logan and shook his hand. "Thank you so much, " he glanced at Jean. "all of you. This means a great deal to me, and Rosie as well I'm sure." He smiled even wider if that was possible, and started to turn out of the room with a sly wink to Jean. "Well, I'm going to go see Rosie now, I'm sure you two have some...things to say."  
  
Logan noticed Jean blush slightly. He jerked a thumb towards where Cadaver had taken off. "What was that all about?"  
  
Jean just smiled softly and shrugged. She hooked her arm around Logan's and lead him back outside. "Come sit with me will you Logan?"  
  
"Uh, sure." He said quietly, unsure of what was going to happen. He really loved Jean, but he'd felt that she and Scott would be together and he had no chance, besides the occasional flirting the two shared. Maybe this time was different.  
  
---------------  
  
Out on the front steps, Jean sat down, motioning for Logan to do the same.  
  
He looked at her hesitantly for a moment, then sat beside her. Logan was so exhausted from not having slept in a while, but he'd stay up forever just for a chance to get closer with Jean. He bowed his head for a moment, his eyes closed.  
  
Jean scooted towards Logan on the steps, taking her hand and gently lifting his chin so he'd look into her eyes. She smiled, her eyes sparkling with what she had to say. "I want you to know something..."  
  
Logan looked into Jean's emerald green eyes as they shined, unable to look away. She was so beautiful, and underneath the moonlight she looked just like an angel.   
  
Jean took in a deep breath, before pouring her heart out and laying it all on the table. This was her life she was thinking about here...for her best interest and her lover's. She needed to do this, to get it over with. He had the right to know. "Logan...I really care about you."  
  
He smiled half-heartedly, thinking he knew what was coming next. 'I really care about you...*but* I love Scott.' he mumbled in his mind, sure that Jean was going to tell him that. "Yeah..." he said sadly as the word rumbled out of his mouth. Logan stood up abrubtly, preparing to leave.  
  
Jean bit her lower lip. It had become a habit really, when she was nervous, or worried or something. She felt it was so obvious, that anyone who knew she did that could probably tell what she was thinking. This time Jean needed to think quick, otherwise she could loose him forever. She grabbed Logan's hand as he started to walk away from her. "Will you just wait?" Jean stood up, still grasping to his hand. "I've made a decision, and before you say anything, or leave...I want you to know, I picked you Logan." She paused for a second as he met her gaze. "I love *you*."  
  
He looked at her, somewhat surprised, somewhat relieved, and also really, really happy. "Really?" Logan smirked slightly, pulling her close to him.  
  
Jean leaned in to his embrace, kissing him passionately. "Yes, really." She smiled, pulling away.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the mansion, Cadaver and Rogue, carrying little Rosie, stood in the window.  
  
Cadaver smiled contently, looking over at Rogue with a sly smile. "Well, it's about time."  
  
She quirked a smile. "Sure is." Rogue was glad that Logan had finally found his someone, and glad that Jean knew for certain he was the right one for her. Now she knew Jean would never hurt him, and she was glad that he could finally be truly happy.  
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
